


From Leta, to Theseus.

by adrianaoviedoi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: #small #short writting #poetry #TheseLetaDay2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianaoviedoi/pseuds/adrianaoviedoi
Summary: Just a small poem, some verses for Theseus and Leta.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 7
Collections: Theseus' and Leta's Day 2020





	From Leta, to Theseus.

Bad. Evil. Wicked.  
That is all I ever thought I could be.  
But somehow, someway, you saw more inside of me.  
with you I always felt I had nothing to hide.  
No longer did I feel hurt and neglected.  
You just wanted me to be my best self, that is all you expected.  
And if only I could become what you see. I would be lighthearted, content, and free.  
So, know that because of you, I have changed for good.  
And every mistake, every pain and regret  
by your side, becomes a burden easier to forget.  
Your love was just the best sort of healing  
And now and forever, I just hope to hang on to that feeling.  
Ever yours. My dear, thanks for being the best part of me,  
and making me believe I can be happy again.


End file.
